$ {11.18 \div 0.43 = ?} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }43\text{ go into }{111}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${111}\div43={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{25}$ $\text{How many times does }43\text{ go into }{258}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${258}\div43={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {11.18 \div 0.43 = 26} $